User talk:RedTailedHawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chicken Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RedTailedHawk page. Please don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheGoatPack (Talk) 04:19, December 5, 2011 Additions to the site are very welcome. Number 1 rule: do your best and have fun! :) A Better Welcome Hi RedTailed Hawk, and welcome to the wiki! :D I haven't been on here in way to long, so sorry about that (although I've always planned on adding more and more information, however slowly). I see you added a good bit of information, so thanks for that, but I think I may change the format of the pages around a bit, just to make it easier to read/find stuff, etc, although it may take me a while. I'm planning on adding a TON of information I know and that I've gathered, although again, it may take a while, since I've been so busy. In the mean time though, feel free to keep adding info, even if I change it around a bit (that's what a wiki's all about though! :). Also, please don't bother to add meat info on the pages: I always intended this wiki to be for people who just keep a few chickens, and not meat producers. That's pretty much my only big rule though, and most other info goes. I'll try not to remove info you've added, though I may move it around a bit. Thanks for joining the wiki, and I hope you return! :D TheGoatPack 21:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Some editing advice Ok, so I already replied to your other comments, but in case you didn't see them, here it is again: Please only use the 'Breed infobox' template on breed pages, not the regular 'infobox' template. I replaced the templates on the pages you edited, but it removed all the info you added, so will have to read that (something I can do, or you can do if you feel like it). Once you have that, just add the photo name in the format 'photoname.jpg' (or .gif, .png, etc), without any [ ] or anything else. Also, I recommend changing to source mode while you edit, or before publishing, as it spell-checks for you, and you can preform more complex actions in source mode. Big thing though: I highly recommend looking at other wikis seeing how they edit stuff. Just go to page of one of the bigger, better edited wikis (or just a well made page of any wiki, even this one) and go to 'edit' (or 'view source'), and then 'source mode', to see how they code stuff. Course, you shouldn't just be copy-pasting if you can help it, as that can create messy code, but looking at how other pages are made really helps to learn how to do stuff if you're stuck with something. Again, welcome to the wiki, and thanks for joining. :) TheGoatPack 22:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC)